Good Trumpif
by The Potal
Summary: Long ago there was the evil four. Now, they are all dead, right? Not excatly. Now, the master of all evil is longing to unite them again. But to do so, the master needs to switch things up a bit.
1. Proluge

Proluge: _A dark figure walked to the screen. Well, it wasn't much of a screen. In fact, it wasn't a screen at all. It was a wall with yellow rows with names on them. "It is my destiny to renite the evil four and kill the good goods." The figure touched one of the yellow rows. It was labled __**THE TEEN**__**TITANS.**_


	2. Rook Blonko in Loki's world

**Me: Loki and Raven sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-ing Aah!**

**Raven and Loki: *turns me in to a chicken***

**Me: Hah hah. Turn me back.**

**Loki: Don't let The Three _Warriers_ see you.**

**Me* pecks Loki***

* * *

**We crept into the cavern.** My partner, Ben, and I were looking for the Old Master. Ben kept saying that the Old Master is a legend. "Seriously Rook, why are we after this Old Master thing?" "Ssh!" I had heard something. All of a sudden, I started to be pulled up by an invisble force. "Rook!" Ben quickly turned into Astrodactyl and chased after me. I pulled out my Proto-Tool and turned it into a sword. I slashed at the invisble force. It became visble. A shadowy figure with her mouth opened, and 16 snakes slithered from her mouth. "Um Ben, do you believe me now?" I called as I struggled against the snakes. "Yes, now hold still!" The Old Master dropped me. The last thing I remember was someone shouting," Do you see All-Father?"

**Loki's POV**

**I wanted to inpress Father. ** He always liked Thor better. But that all changed when I met Rook Blonko. It started like this...

**I was watching the nine relams when a vortex appeared. Out flied a it. It was alive, I think. It had blue fur and odd amor. I slowly walked my way towards it. It started to rise. "W-where am I?" it stuttered. I was speechless. It fainted. **

** I carried the it to the hospital room. It laied there, unconisis for two weeks. Thor and Father knew. Then one day, it awoke. It slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Father reached his hand out. "All-Father." It shoke it. "Rook Blonko." "So, do you want to go training with us?" Thor asked. "Train what?" "Fighting." "No." Mother walked in. "He is not going to train with you until he is well." **

** Rook POV**

** Mrs. Frigga led me to a cot. **

* * *

Beast Boy: Aaaaaaah!

Robin:What?!

BB: A blue thing just flew into our votex!

Starfire: Really?

BB:*laughs* Nope. But Raven's kissing Loki!

Cyborg:*pretends to hurl*

BB: Ummm,you might want to run Cyborg. * Loki and Raven start chasing Cyborg*


	3. Beast Boy in a Sweet Ladies Life

**Me: ****_If there's troble you know who to call._**

**Thor: ****_The Three Warriors!_**

**Me: What?!**

**Beast Boy: No Dude! You got it all wrong! ****_If there's troble, you know who to call. Teen Titans! For they have a handsome, young, and magic boy named Beast Boy!_**

**Cyborg: -_-**

**BB: * to Cyborg*** -_-

* * *

I raced after the girl. She seemed to be a Mudssa. Suddenly, it dropped Rook. "Rook!" I yelled.

**Starfire's POV**

It started like this...

"Aaaaaaah!" Beast Boy yelled. I watched as he and Cyborg were chased around by Raven. They had sneaked into her room. "You are going to pay!" Raven yelled. "Oh please, Raven can we leave poor Beast Boy and Cyborg alone?" I asked. Raven gave me a glare the would really had killed a mocking-bird. In walked **him. Robin. **"Guys stop!" he said ugently. "A portal has opened in the park!" Beast Boy stopped running, only to be ran over by Cyborg. Even Raven stopped. "Teen Titans Go!"

Robin was right. A purple portal had appeared. "What is that?" Beast Boy mumbled. At first I thought he had meant the portal, but then I saw it. A cute 16-year-old boy flew out and tumbled onto Raven. I gasped. "Raven!" The boy quickly got up. "Where is she?!" "Um, who?" "That witch that captured Rook!" Beast Boy shrugged. Suddenly Beast Boy started being sucked into the portal! "Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, trying to get him. Too late. Beast Boy and the portal were gone.

* * *

Cody's POV

"Mister Mosbe!" Zack yelled, running after him. Mister Mosbe turned around. "What?" I finally got up to them. Zack was fast. "You have to let us go to the Mystery Exbit!" "NO! Last time you went into an exbit, Cody was wrapped up like a mummy, and he peed on himself!" I sighed. "Thanks for bringing that up." I looked at everyone that was now looking at us. "In front of everyone."

Zack had a plan. "Zack, I'm not sure about this," I mumbled as Zack made the finishing touches to my dress. "Ssh! My name ain't Zack. It's Emily!" I rolled my eyes. "Yah. And mine is Hope." Zack looked up at me. "I was thinking of Bailey, but that will do." "What!?" We were madians. Ugly medians. As we walked past the guards into the Mystery Exbit, one of them whistled. I groaned. Inside Mister Mosbe was showing us around. (He called Zack pretty.) As we passed the fake portal, it began to glow. Mister Mosbe screamed, as a green boy flew on top of laughed. "Zack!?" Zack stopped. Mister Mosbe shoved off the now struggling boy to jump us. We ran for it.


	4. The Green Thing, Loki, and Frost Griants

The Old Master was pleased with herself. She had separted the Plumber's best team, given Mister Mosbe an excuse to kill the twins, and started separting the Unvirse's best heros. Her only reget was that Rook didn't relize who she was. He would be a big help. The evil 5. She liked the sound of that. That's why she didn't kill him.

* * *

The green boy chased after Mister Mosebe, Mister Mosebe chased after us, we chased after, well nothing. "What does that green thing want?" Zack asked, taking off his wig. "I guss Mister Mosebe," I said, panting. We turned around a corner, and lost sight of the green boy and Mister Mosebe. "Do... you... think ..we lost them?" Zack shrugged. "Hey you two!" a voice behind us whispered. Zack and I turned around slowly...

It was Bailey. "Hey Bailey!" I hit Zack. "What?" "Serouisly?" "What is it? Bailey's outfit?" London asked as she walked up to us. "Hey!" "Hey." "There's this green thing, it just appeared when we went into the Mstery Exbitt, and-" "Maybe it was vomitt. I would have too, if I saw you like that with the makeup completely on." I looked at Zack. His makeup was smeared, thankfully."Hey guys. Do you know where I am?" We all screamed.

* * *

Rook's POV

The next morning, I started my search. That started with questins. "Hey Rook!" Thor motioned for me to sit by him, the Three Warriowers, and Loki. I sat next to Thor. "Where are you from?" "Earth. Do you know anything about the Old Master?" The elders not far away looked up. "Not here!" Loki whispered. Thor leaned close to me. "I don't have no clue. But don't believe a word Loki says." I nodded. Thor started to eat. I thought about that. I needed all the help I could get.

I joined Loki after breakfeast. We went to the old library. "Here. I was studying her." Loki passed me an old rusty red book. "Her?" "Yes. The Old Master never was a girl. She lives, she dies." "So it not the same girl as it was with the evil Four?" "No. " I opened the book. I coughed as the dust rosed. Loki smiled as he pulled out a book. On the front read: The Evil Four. I looked down at the book. My eyes widen in surprise.

**The Old Master is a cycle. Revonnahgander, witch, Splixson, and Incursion. **

I looked up at Loki. "How would you like to be liked more than Thor?" Loki grinned.

* * *

Loki's POV

I helped Rook. I explained everything about me being a Frost Giant. Then we left.


	5. Loki eats Beast Boy's tofu

**Ben: Really? Rook gets the adventure, and I get nothing?**

**Me: You get -**

**Robin: Oh no he doesn't!*hits Ben with staff***

**Me: Okay, I won't say how Ben beats you to Starfire's heart.**

**Robin:* walks away, grumbling***

* * *

Thor's POV

_"Loki's gone!" Sif yelled. I made a grimace. I knew where he was. _

_ Loki's POV_

_ We walked in a swift gait, thanks to Rook. We were in the undercaves of my home. They were cold and covered in ice. "What's the idea?" "Who said I had an idea?" I gave him a glare. That's when we heard him. My brother. "Loki!" "Give me that!" I whispered, trying to take Rook's book. Rook was faster than I'd excepted. He had me on the ice floor, sliding, in a matter of minutes. I groaned. "REVENDOR!" Rook yelled suddenly. We evaporated right as Thor and Sif got to us. _

_ Tofu. That's what I woke to. Not pleasant. I heard someone yell," open wide!" and then the someone pulled my mouth open and shoved a mouthful of tofu in in. I spit it up in his face. A half robot half human, thing groaned. "I don't see any other way to get rid of it." "Cyborg! We have to find Beast Boy and this Rook, yet your biggest idea is to shove tofu down someone's throat?" a long haired boy asked. "Rook!" I whispered, sitting up. A 16-year-old boy walked up to me. "You know Rook?" "Yes. He was just with, well here he is now." Rook had appeared with a beautiful young lady. "Ben?" Rook asked. _

* * *

The old Master was no longer pleased. Rook had ruined it. _Or has he?_


End file.
